


Up Above The World So High

by Falsopher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smart gays, Stargazing, and mutual annoyance for feelings, bonding over knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsopher/pseuds/Falsopher
Summary: Logan joins Deceit for some stargazing.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Up Above The World So High

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR MY FAVOURITE GAY BOY WHO I ANNOY CONSTANTLY AND LOVE LIKE A BROTHER!! I LOVE YOU JAMES!!! MERRY CHRYSLER!!

A warm breeze bristled through the blades of grass, Logan’s clothes rippling along with the night’s winds as he made his way up the hill. While not having as strong of a hold on the Imagination like Roman or Remus, the other sides were still able to manipulate it to a certain extent.

As he reached the top of the hill, Logan’s eyes wandered and landed on the figure sitting a few feet away from him, knees tucked to his chest and head tilted up to the sky. Smiling softly, Logan striated towards the waiting figure and paused a moment, unsure if he should sit beside his friend or wait for an invitation.

“I’m not going to bite you, Logan. You can sit.” Said Deceit, smirking without moving his gaze from the sky.

Logan felt heat crawl up to his cheeks, huffing in embarrassment and mumbling something about how social etiquette was complicated and unnecessary. Shuffling a little awkwardly, Logan squatted down next to Deceit, hands placed onto his lap and lifting his own gaze to the sky.

“Thank you for inviting me. It seems I needed a break from the chaos of the common areas.” Said Logan, Deceit snorting in amusement.

“If all it takes is Patton, Virgil, and Roman to get you stressed then I should have you spend a day with Remus.” 

“I think I’m alright.”

There were so many stars dancing in the sky, Logan observed, nebulas visible and he swore that there was a comet that shot through the sky. Logan allowed his gaze to occasionally drift back towards Deceit, the stars glittering in the man’s eyes and Logan couldn’t help but find it quite endearing at how amazed he seemed.

“It’s strange that such beautiful things can exist in life.” Muttered Deceit, Logan turning his head to inquire about the statement further. “Let’s just say that the Imagination in our part of the mind isn’t as… pleasant.”

Nodding firmly, Logan didn’t want to push Deceit further than he was comfortable. That’s the thing Logan found in Deceit that he enjoyed, that Deceit didn’t push Logan to talk about his feelings like the other sides. They were both quite closed off people and found it hard to verbally express emotions.

Turning his gaze towards the sky again, Logan lazily lifted his hand and pointed up to the sky. “There’s the Cassiopeia constellation. It appears as a flattened ‘W’ across the milky way galaxy. It has also produced two supernovae in recent centuries.”

Deceit squinted slightly, tilting his head so that his bowler hat shifted just a smidge. “Ah, the vain queen of Aethiopia. The ancient Greeks said that she had boasted that her daughter, Andromeda, was more beautiful than the nereids. The daughter was chained to the rocks by Poseidon and left to die, but was rescued by Perseus. The reason Cassiopeia sits on the throne is because Poseidon said she should be forced to watch her daughter suffer from the heavens.” 

Logan knew this myth, of course. But the way Deceit’s eyes lit up when Logan said the name and almost vibrated with excitement at the chance to spill knowledge. Logan knew that feeling all too well and wanted to give Deceit a chance to speak.

But he’d be lying if he said the reason wasn’t that he loved hearing Deceit’s voice and the passion laced behind his words.

Logan scanned the sky and pointed to another constellation he recognized. “There’s Canis Major and Canis Minor. Did you know that the star Sirius is apart of this constellation? In fact, it’s actually a double star and is the brightest star in the sky.”

Deceit turned his gaze to Logan and that small smirk had turned into an enthusiastic smile. “In Greek myths, the Canis Major is seen as the dog Laelaps, who was a gift from Zeus to his lover Europa. However, the Chinese saw it as the Celestial Wolf, which denoted invasion and plunder.”

Logan shifted closer to Deceit, hoping the side wouldn’t notice. Licking his lips nervously, Logan pointed towards another constellation. “There’s Serpens, the snake constellation. The brightest star in the constellation is the red giant Alpha Serpentis, which is located in the global cluster Messier Five.” 

It could have been Logan’s imagination, but he felt Deceit leaned in closer, their shoulders no longer awkwardly brushing but they were in full contact. Logan tried to stop the blush from creeping up to his cheeks, but of course he had no luck and he silently cursed himself for being so obvious.

“Ah, the serpent killed by Asclepius.” Said Deceit, turning his head slightly away from Logan so that the scales on his face weren’t visible. “Revived after a second snake placed an herb right before its death.” 

Logan turned his body to face Deceit, his hand reaching forward and placing it onto Deceit’s gloved one. “They were seen as a healing symbol by the ancient Greeks, a symbol of rebirth because of their shedding skin. I think it’s fascinating, and I quite agree with the Greeks.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “What, now you’re going to tell me that snakes can bring people back to life?”

Logan chuckled softly, shaking his head and smiling up at Deceit. “No, but I believe that snakes are important. I can think of one that’s quite important to me.”

Deceit whipped his head around, eyes wide and disbelieving. Biting his bottom lip and casting his gaze to the ground, Deceit’s face grew pink with an emotion Logan couldn’t describe. Perhaps it was embarrassment?  
“What if that snake is afraid and hurts you?” Asked Deceit, Logan tilting his head slightly and placing his other hand under Deceit’s chin, lifting the other side’s face to make eye contact with Logan. 

“Then I’ll wait till you’re ready.” Whispered Logan, their faces had inched closer together where Logan could feel Deceit’s hot breath on his face. Logan’s palms grew sweaty and he tried to keep his hands from shaking, to reassure himself and Deceit.

“May I kiss you?” Asked Logan, Deceit pausing for a moment before nodding curtly and closing his eyes. Logan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deceit’s.


End file.
